Eres mi familiar y no te querre nunca!
by Sari Nanami
Summary: Hace aproximadamente 200 o incluso 500 años existía un ser poderoso llamado Nanami Yuu Aishta Ella era una poderosa yokai pero tenia un defecto no le gustaba tener familiares a su servicio Hasta que un dia obtuvo un Familiar del cual quien sabe que podria pasar ¿Quieres saber que pasa Con Nanami? ¿Que nombre se coloca? Aqui en este fic lo sabras


Intro narrada por mi :3

Hace aproximadamente 200 o incluso 500 años existía un ser poderoso llamado Nanami Yuu Aishta Ella era una poderosa yokai pero tenia un defecto no le gustaba tener familiares a su servicio, se decía que mas de 500 yokais poderosos le imploraron ser sus familiares pero ella se negaba a los que no hacían caso de sus negaciones y se obstinaban para ser su familiar se les volvía humanos y se les llevaba al mundo humano Nanami-sama decidió ocultarse ya que casi todo el Makai (Mundo de los Yokai) quería derrotarla y asi obtener sus poderes Así que Nanami dejo de existir…o eso es lo que hizo creer,los familiares de Nanami al hacer su contrato recibían fuerza extraordinaria y curación de heridas automáticamente también la protección y cuidado de Nanami ¿Ella es un dios?...no lo podría decir…es como un semi dios con poderes de dios.

Pov's Aikara

Como casi todos los siglos iba vagando por el desierto ocultándome de los que podrían conocerme pero ese dia…fue marcado…

Capitulo 1:Yo no quería esto!

Como siempre iba caminando por el desierto demoniaco cuando encuentro a un Yokai peleando contra un simple Hanyo de cabello blanco…"Su fin esta asegurado" me dije a mi misma…sin prestar atención seguí caminando…

-Hijirikasou!-Al escuchar aquella palabra de inmediato me voltee y me que se diera cuenta ninguno de los dos sujetos de que estaba allí…empecé a observar fijamente al sujeto y sus orejas de gato…me llamaron la atención…decidí tocarlas…eran blandas y suaves-Pero que demonios?! Deja de molestar abuela!-cuando me aleje el sujeto recibió un ataque en el pecho que lo dejo en el suelo sangrando…me compadeci de su estado y me acerque a el me sente en el suelo y empece a curar sus heridas-Eh?...¿Quien…eres? Anciana?...

-Detente con lo de Abuela y Anciana que solo tengo 550! Me llamo Aikara…cual es tu nombre Hanyo?

-Pff…Kitsutaka…-dijo mientras escupía sangre,le di un golpe en la cara-¡¿Qué rayos tratas de hacer?!

-No me gusta la sangre…

-Eres una sacerdotisa o algo asi?

-Nop…pero si te digo que soy… debere matarte…

-Oigan! Dejen de charlar Oye Kitsutaka dejame terminar de Matarte!-El Hanyo se levanto y aun escupiendo sangre trato de mantenerse en pie,se volvió a caer,me miro a los ojos y se sorprendió…se acerco a mi y me beso

-¡¿Por qué Mierda hiciste eso?!-grite-

-Ahora le serviré Nanami-sama-una luz salió de mi y se entro en el Hanyo el cual se volvió un Yokai completo

-Mierda!-grite con todas mis fuerzas.-

-Nanami? Usted es Nanami Yuu Ashita?!

-Oh…Ya cállate maldita sea.-le apunte con mi mano y este se pulverizo con un fuego azul,el Hanyo el cual se volvió Yokai gracias a mi seguía en el piso herido pero no tan grave como antes…me acerque a el y empeze a abofetearlo aun no reaccionaba.-Baka! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?tendre que enviarte al mundo humano como castigo!-cuando hice el conjuro el idiota había tomado mis muñecas y me traslado con el…perdi parte de mis poderes y empece a golpearlo mas fuerte

-Señorita? ¿Qué esta haciendo?-cuando me voltee vi a un hombre vestido de azul algo asi como un soldado…me asuste y me teletransporte hacia un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente…un templo abandonado…el cual no tenia ni deidad ni nada…

-Despierta Maldita Sea!-empezo a abrir los ojos y sonreí.-

-Nanami-sama…¡yo sabia que quería un familiar!-dijo al ver mi sonrisa falsa.-por eso esta sonriendo

-Estoy sonriendo porque te torturare y matare lentamente!

-Eh? Soy su familiar no puedes hacer eso

-Si lo se…

-Entonces?

-Por tu culpa estamos en el mundo humano y he perdido gran parte de mis poderes!-lo comencé a estrangular no muy fuerte…-no podemos volver hasta que los vuelva a aprender o los recupere

-Aprender es fácil

-A si? Pues para aprenderlos me llevo 300 años!...estoy como un humano…

-Yo tengo parientes aquí…creo…

-Claro… eres un hanyo…

-Detente con eso de "Hanyo" no es grato que te vean inferior a cualquier cosa!

-Bueno…vamos a buscar -llegamos a un lugar donde habían muchos soldados de azul el Hanyo comenzó a hablar con ellos claro oculto sus orejas y cola luego salió muy feliz.-¿Encontraste algo?

-Sip mi familia vive allí en un templo hasta me dieron una foto de donde es-me mostro la foto era un lugar muy limpio el cual estaba lleno de cerezos.-no tomes en cuenta los cerezos…no estamos en esa temporada…bueno teletransportemonos!

-Que?-pregunte-

-Usa tus poderes y llevanos allí!

-Hmmm…pues en media hora mas vamos…porque como no puedo solo me queda una teletransportacion o vamos ahora…y pierdo totalmente mis poderes

-AHORA! AHORA! AHORA!

-Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Nop…vamos esta oscureciendo…y que digamos enviaste a muchos a este mundo…

-Tienes razón…es arriesgado estar aquí…bueno toma mi mano-cuando tomo mi mano mi corazón de alguna manera se acelero…estúpido sentimientos humanos!,cuando llegamos estaba oscuro el Hanyo comezo a tocar la puerta con fuerza y un anciano se asomo

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Me llamo Kitsutaka,soy hijo de Aikire

-Aikire…solo tuvo un hijo y fue mi padre asique vayase-Kitsutaka detuvo la puerta con su mano y la luz de la casa alumbro sus orejas y cola-Tu eres…

-Sep…el hijo Hanyo de Aikire-El anciano nos dejo entrar nos sirvió te y nos invito a sentarnos en la sala.

-Mi padre me había contado una historia…

Aikire era la princesa de un gran palacio,mientras buscaba a su hermano menor Raike se perdió en el bosque donde encontró a un yokai kitsune

-Mi padre

-Deja de interrumpir Kitsutaka!

-Como dije encontró a un yokai kitsune del cual se enamoro profundamente,ellos dos se siguieron viendo… y se habían prometido casarse pero…el padre de Aikire sospechaba ya que ella estaba frecuentando el bosque…un dia los del castillo se enteraron de que Aikire estaba embarazada y el capitán el cual amaba a la princesa no quería que tuviera a ese Hanyo

-Oiga!

-Callate!

-Prosigo…entonces trato de matar a la madre y al pequeño pero tu padre el cual estaba herido por un batalla llego justo a tiempo el castillo estaba en llamas y le dio a tu madre un traje contra fuego hecho de piel de yokai tu padre peleo con el capitán hasta la muerte y tu madre huyo contigo pero un hombre te llevo al Makai…

-Kitsutaka…por casualidad tu padre no se llamaba Raika?

-Si…¿Por qué?

-Era un yokai…que quería ser mi familiar…me costo detenerlo…pero no quise matarlo

-Por cierto-interumpio el anciano.-Aikire dejo el traje de fuego para cuando volvieras…pero se dice que si alguien lo toca se despertara una bestia…

-No lo creo…lléveme a donde esta eso…

-Oye se ms precavido!...aunque te hayas vuelto un yokai completo gracias a mi no puedes ir por allí solo…yo te acompañare

**Fin Capitulo 1**


End file.
